


Giver of Joy

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: Hacía mucho tiempo que Shion se había olvidado de lo que significaba el amor. Pero un dios no está dispuesto a que lo olvide. ShionxHermes. YAOI. DISCLAIMER: Derechos reseervados a sus propietarios.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jabbed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jabbed).



> HolaDespués de un periodo en el que literalmente se me secó la inspiración, vuelvo con un pequeño short fic que escribí para el cumpleaños de una amiga.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_Prólogo_ **

Cuando alcanzó el Santuario de Athena comprendió de pronto que algo oscuro estaba a punto de pasar…o ya estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso…?

Sabía que cada doscientos años, su hermana descendía a la Tierra para protegerla de las oscuras ambiciones de Hades.

Pero aquella vez…alguien había despertado a Poseidón, que había representado un obstáculo inesperado…apenas htacía muy poco. Y una revuelta interna había disminuido el ejército de la virgen Tritogenia. Meneó la cabeza, inquieto. Esta vez…

Vio las tumbas abiertas.

-Por eso mi padre…por eso me ha ordenado ir al Santuario. La Guerra Santa ha estallado. Tendré que guiar a muchas almas hasta el Aqueronte ahora.

Cuando sobrevoló el templo de Aries se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba desarrollando un enfrentamiento. La curiosidad lo superó y se acercó para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

_-Cuántos años sin vernos, Shion,-una figura de baja estatura se dirigía a otra, completamente cubierta por una capa con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro._

_El encapuchado hizo un gesto con la boca, apenas perceptible bajo la sombra que le cubría el rostro._

_-Tonterías…_

_-Hace doscientos cuarenta y tres años…No imaginé que volvería a verte de esta forma. Bueno…ha llegado la hora de que me muestres tu rostro. Shion, amigo mío._

_-Uh...,-un titubeo pareció adueñarse del encapuchado._

_-¡Perdiste la vida a causa de la locura de Saga!,-continuó Dohko.- ¡Sumo Sacerdote! ¡Uno de los santos de oro….! ¡Shion, santo de oro de Aries!_

_La capa cayó para dar paso a un rostro con expresión arrogante y a un cuerpo joven cubierto con una armadura oscura, una sapuri, réplica de la que usó mientras estuvo en vida._

_Mu se sorprendió. ¿Acaso su maestro…? ¿Qué significaba aquella armadura…?_

_-Mi reverenciado maestro, Shion de Aries… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, qué es esa armadura?_

_-Hmm…Tú deberías tener la misma edad que yo…doscientos sesenta y un años…y sigues igual de joven que hace doscientos cuarenta y tres años._

_Una expresión arrogante adornó el rostro de Shion._

_-¿Sorprendido, Dohko? Éste es el poder de Hades._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-¡Al jurarle lealtad a Hades pude volver a la vida rebosante de poder y de fuerza! ¡Y además con un magnífico cuerpo de dieciocho años, el clímax de la belleza y de la deslumbrante energía...!,-su tono se volvió compasivo.-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Dohko. Has envejecido._

_El santo de Libra ni siquiera titubeó._

_-Son una mera ilusión._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vuestra vida es una ilusión que durará tanto como las llamas de ese reloj. Y eso lo sabéis vosotros mejor que nadie,-se volvió al santo de Aries.-Mu…_

_-¿Sí, Anciano Maestro?_

_-¡Sigue a Saga y a los demás, corre! ¡Debemos conseguir el apoyo de Aiolia y los suyos!_

El dios que observaba todo sintió un escalofrío. El alma de aquel hombre, de Shion…lloraba sangre.

Se envolvió en niebla para huir sin ser visto. Pero de todas maneras, ni Shion ni Dohko se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía enzarzados como estaban en su propia batalla.

El mensajero de los dioses sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho mientras se dirigía hacia el Aqueronte. No era la primera vez que escoltaba a las almas de los santos de Athena hasta el río doloroso, la primera parada hacia el Hades. Tampoco era la primera vez que el emperador del Inframundo los resucitaba, con la promesa de una nueva vida. Pero, por alguna razón, supo que Shion no le había jurado lealtad a Hades y por ello su alma sufría atormentada.

Se posó suavemente en la orilla del río y los golpes del remo del barquero lo sacaron del ensimismamiento. Casi mecánicamente, extendió el caduceo, indicando el camino a seguir, mientras las almas le pagaban a Caronte y subían al barco.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para guiar al siguiente grupo de almas. Repitió la operación durante toda la noche, hasta que al amanecer de nuevo tuvo un encontronazo con el alma de aquel santo, y el corazón le dio un salto feroz en el pecho.

Observó como la barca se alejaba y subió a la superficie. A medio camino se encontró con el hijo de la dorada Afrodita, con el alado Eros, y comprendió de golpe lo que había sucedido. Apretó los puños, furioso.

Aquel mocoso se las había ingeniado para hacer que se enamorara de alguien que estaba muerto. Sabía que podía pedirle a su padre que resucitara a Shion…pero dudaba seriamente que fuera una buena idea. Tampoco podía sacarlo del Inframundo, sabía del castigo que aquello suponía.

Sin detenerse, cruzó el país hasta alcanzar el extremo más oriental de las montañas del Peloponeso, hasta el Cilene, el lugar donde había visto la luz. Subió hacia la cima, al lugar donde los mortales le habían hecho un templo en tiempos antiguos y que solía servirle de refugio en momentos así.

Se acercó despacio hasta el altar y se acostó sobre él. Su pecho se infló y exhaló lentamente.

-¿Porqué a mí?,-se lamentó, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.-Maldito Eros…

-¿Sucede algo, hijo mío?,-se escuchó una voz etérea que resonó en el templo vacío. El dios quitó la mano de sus ojos y miró de reojo quién le hablaba.

-Ah, madre…eras tú,-volvió a taparse los ojos.

Maya se acercó con cuidado al altar.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez ese chiquillo necio?,-preguntó. Hermes la miró de reojo y apartó la mirada.

-Ha hecho que me enamore de un muerto,-escupió.

-Pues sácalo del Inframundo. Dudo que a tu padre le moleste.

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado el capricho de sacar mortales del Inframundo? Mi padre ya advirtió que castigaría al que volviera a hacerlo.

-En ese caso… ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

-¿Tú crees que solo verlo me hará olvidarlo? ¿Acaso quieres que me pase lo que a Narciso?

-De acuerdo, talvez no fue una buena sugerencia,-admitió, tomándole la mano en un ademán maternal.- ¿Y qué crees que debes hacer?

-No lo sé,-se volvió de lado y fijó la mirada en la estatua que había en la entrada del templo.-Es una situación incómoda.

-¿Y quién es tu misterioso enamorado?

-¿Acaso importa?,-su voz se volvió ácida.-Está muerto.

-Porque conozco tus gustos en cuanto a varones, hijo. Como a tu padre. ¿Es un rey, o un héroe? ¿O ambos, acaso?

La imagen del rostro arrogante de Shion le llenó la mente y su rostro enrojeció de repente. Hizo un puchero de rabia.

-Es…era el Sumo Sacerdote de Athena…el anterior santo dorado de Aries.

Maya lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aries?

-Ya sé, ya sé, ironías de la vida. Aunque eso no supera el hecho de que esté muerto.

-¿Porqué no te quedas aquí durante un tiempo mientras aclaras tu mente? Cuando Athena vuelva al Olimpo podrás hablar con ella.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, madre. Mi padre me necesita,-los ojos le brillaban febriles.

-¿Para eso no está Iris?,-lo rebatió la Atlántide.-No te preocupes, hijo. Sé que Eros es cruel, pero no creo que lo sea tanto. Algún motivo debe de tener. Ten paciencia.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, aunque lo quisiera,-se incorporó tan de repente que Maya retrocedió sobresaltada.-Necesito distraerme.

-De acuerdo, hijo. Pero ten cuidado y no cometas una tontería,-le acarició la rubia cabeza.

El dios sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, madre.

La ninfa celeste sonrió de vuelta, mientras lo volvía a ver bajar del monte.

-¿No le has dicho nada?,-una tercera voz resonó en el silencio del templo.

-Zeus… ¿Te diste cuenta?

El hijo menor de Cronos sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Eros ha hecho otra vez de las suyas, ¿no es así?

-Así es. ¿Pero porqué esta vez ha sido tan cruel?

-No habría problema si me dijera lo qué quiere. Pero supongo que preferirá obedecerme.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo complazcas?,-suplicó ella.-Me duele verlo así.

-Sabes que no puedo ignorar mis propias prohibiciones. Sobre todo porque sabes que el Inframundo quedará en una situación muy delicada cuando Athena venza a Hades.

-¿No hay manera de qué…?-la voz se le quebró.

-Ya pensaré en algo, no te preocupes,-la tranquilizó.-No me sirve cuando se distrae. Además, podría ser la excusa perfecta para detener las Guerras Santas de una vez por todas. Ya es demasiado.

-Gracias.

El dios sonrió para sí. Si todo salía como era debido, todos saldrían ganando

Pero se estaba adelantando. Primero debería terminar la Guerra Santa.

Y desde luego, ni él ni nadie habría podido predecir el curso que luego tomaron los acontecimientos.


	2. Ludus Amoris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?
> 
> Aquí viene el capítulo 1

Oyó el ruido de la porcelana y se volvió. No había nadie más excepto él en la habitación. Pero había una humeante taza de té sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién…?-se preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la mesa. El olor del té lo hizo fruncir el ceño. De nuevo aquella esencia. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-Dohko se está pasando,-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Sucede algo, Shion?,-una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió.

-Ah, señorita Athena. No…nada. Las bromas de Dohko solamente,-le dio la espalda a la mesa y se acercó a la diosa, que frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

-Conque Dohko…

-Ya sabe cómo es… ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? ¿Necesita algo?

-De hecho, esperaba preguntarte algo. Ya que estamos en época de paz, ¿crees que haya más conflictos?

-El destino de Athena siempre ha estado ligado al campo de batalla por ser la diosa de la guerra. Por lo tanto, no creo que alguna vez dejen de surgir los conflictos. Aunque dudo mucho que adquieran las dimensiones de una Guerra Santa nunca más.

-No te falta razón,-admitió, mordiéndose los labios, pensativa.-Mis hermanos no son tan belicosos como mis tíos…con una excepción,-Shion sonrió.-Confío en que no encuentren motivos de discordia al menos en un tiempo. Sobre todo por ustedes.

-Por nosotros no se preocupe, señorita,-enfatizó.-Es nuestro trabajo luchar por usted. De hecho, la paz es extraña para un guerrero.

-Claro, por supuesto, eso lo entiendo. Pero también merecen vivir. Después de todo por algo le pedí a mi hermano que os reviviera. Sobre todo Aiolos.

-Tengo entendido que no fuimos los únicos que revivieron.

-Eran partes de las condiciones del trato que hice con mi padre por la paz con Poseidón y Hades. Los tres recuperaríamos a nuestros subordinados, pero a cambio no deberíamos volver a pelear entre nosotros,-se encogió de hombros.-Es un buen trato.

-Entiendo…,-se cortó cuando un libro le cayó de repente en el regazo,-sobresaltándolo.-¿Ha visto quién…?,-la virgen negó con la cabeza.-Creo que tendré un par de palabras con Dohko,-se levantó y se dirigió al templo de Libra, no sin antes despedirse de la diosa con una inclinación de cabeza.

Bajó despacio hacia el séptimo templo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Desde hacía algún tiempo (más exactamente desde que habían revivido) solía encontrar cosas a su paso que aparecían de repente. Lo malo es que no eran solo cosas, si no también objetos que revestían de un significado especial para él.

El té de su preferencia, o algún libro que quería leer hace rato. Incluso una vez había aparecido una flor que había estado admirando afuera en el bosquecillo trasero.

Obviamente, pensaba que la única persona que podía jugarle ese tipo de bromas era Dohko, que era el que más lo conocía, pero…por algún motivo le parecía que era tomarse demasiadas molestias, incluso con lo bromista que podía llegar a ser el libriano.

Sus pasos resonaron en el solitario templo de la Balanza.

-¿Dohko? ¿Estás aquí, amigo mío?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Extrañado, salió del templo y comenzó a descender. Cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban del templo de Tauro se encontró con su discípulo. Mu levantó la vista al oírlo.

-Maestro Shion… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada, Mu. Solo...necesito… ¿no has visto a Dohko?

-No, señor, no lo he visto. Pero si no está arriba, debe estar entrenando.

-De acuerdo,-vaciló de repente.-Mu… ¿acaso no serás tú el que me está jugando bromas?,-su voz se volvió más severa.

El santo de Aries arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-No, maestro. Yo no. Pero talvez Kiki…

-No, no creo que sea Kiki. Es demasiado...tiene que ser Dohko…

-¿Ahora qué hice, mi estimado Shion?,-la voz jovial del santo de Libra, interrumpió por detrás.

-No te hagas el inocente, Dohko. Solo tú me conoces lo suficiente como para hacer ese tipo de bromas…

-No sé de qué estás hablando,-reconoció el chino.-Yo no he hecho nada. De veras,-reforzó,-viendo la expresión del ariano.

-Si no eres tú, ¿entonces quién es? Esas cosas….solo tú podrías saberlas, Dohko.

-¿Por qué no te calmas y me explicas qué es lo que sucede?

El Sumo Sacerdote asintió, mientras respiraba hondo. Miró significativamente a Mu, y éste se retiró, entendiendo que debía darles privacidad.

-Desde hace días siento que alguien me observa. Además de que me encuentro estas cosas….cosas que solo sabría quién me conozca mucho. A veces es mi té preferido, otras algún libro que he buscado o que he querido leer. Hace unos días estuve admirando las flores ahí detrás y luego encontré una en mi cama. O cartas…,-explicó.

Dohko se llevó la mano al mentón.

-Hum….parece que tienes un admirador secreto. Se oye como alguien que intenta cortejarte. Y tienes razón, ese tipo de cosas solo podría saberlas alguien que te conozca bien. Entiendo por qué pensaste que había sido yo. Pero si no fui yo, y obviamente, tampoco Mu, que somos los que te conocemos mejor… ¿quién podría ser?

-¿Habrá alguna manera de saber quién es el responsable?

Los ojos de Dohko brillaron con malicia.

-Pues la única forma es que tendieras una trampa….y lo tomaras por sorpresa. Pero lo que me preocupa es que si ha logrado burlarte….no se trata de alguien común. No creo que ninguno de los discípulos tenga las agallas para jugar contigo, ni mucho menos alguno de los santos. Quizás es alguna criatura sobrenatural que está aburrida.

-¿Pero cómo podría...? Sí, como dices, me ha burlado...

El santo de Libra acercó sus labios al oído de Shion y empezó a susurrar apresuradamente.

**Flashback**

_Dio un salto y elevándose grácilmente en el aire se impulsó a través del éter cortándolo como un rapaz que ha divisado ya a su presa. El corazón le latía como un tambor contra las costillas y parecía haber aumentado su tamaño estorbándole la respiración y casi asfixiándolo. Pero no podía detenerse...tenía que saber._

_Había escuchado que el padre Zeus había decretado que, como recompensa al pacto de paz, Athena recuperaría a los guerreros que había perdido en los últimos años. Y si había una posibilidad...por mínima que fuera, de que él estuviera...necesitaba verlo._

_Hacía ya algunos meses que el hijo de la dorada Afrodita le había traspasado el pecho con sus letales dardos haciéndolo sufrir por un amor que no había podido concretarse por encontrarse uno de los amantes en los dominios de Aidoneo._

_Al llegar al Santuario, el mensajero divino se rodeó por una nube y de esa manera atravesó el recinto, buscando desesperadamente al objeto de sus deseos. Cuando enfiló el camino entre el templo de Piscis y el del Sumo Sacerdote se detuvo violentamente. Dejó que los jadeos salieran, desordenados, intentando recuperar el aliento antes de entrar, sabedor de que eso podría delatarlo, sobre todo si su hermana se encontraba en la habitación. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza intentando calmarse, ordenando los rubios cabellos con ademanes torpes._

_Entró, moviendo las pupilas en todas direcciones, buscando a Shion. Al no verlo, empezó a desesperarse. ¿Acaso...?_

_No había acabado de pensarlo cuando vio a las doncellas moverse en los interiores del templo. Se acercó con curiosidad, intentando ver lo que provocaba el ajetreo._

_-¿Necesita algo, maestro?,-oyó preguntar._

_-No, no. Puedes irte._

_Aquella voz...Se acercó con lentitud al umbral, con el corazón en un puño. Sus ojos se posaron sin posibilidad de error en el hombre asomado a la ventana. De un sutil movimiento con el caduceo provocó una fuerte ráfaga que le arrebató el casco de la cabeza a Shion. Se dio la vuelta desorientado presentándole, sin saberlo, la cara al dios._

_El corazón de Hermes se detuvo por un segundo, y para la deidad todo pareció perder color y movimiento, excepto el hombre frente a él. Se acercó con cuidado, como si temiera asustarlo. Sus ojos expertos pudieron constatar de inmediato las diferencias entre el Shion que había visto la primera vez, resucitado por Hades, y el que se hallaba ahora frente a él._

_Sin duda, tanto debajo de aquella sapuri como de la túnica con la que ahora cubría su cuerpo se ocultaba un físico fuerte y atlético esculpido por el entrenamiento y la disciplina propias de un guerrero, sostenido por la juventud. Pero había una cosa que Hades no había podido replicar, ¿O quizás eran sus ojos, nublados por Eros, los que lo percibían así?_

_Hablaba, por supuesto, del color del cual se teñía la piel debajo de la cual corría el líquido vital. El Shion revivido por el emperador del Inframundo era como un guerrero de mármol blanco, fuerte, sí, apuesto, sí. Pero con la piel apagada por la palidez de un cuerpo sin sangre. Además, ya no producía el escalofrío que causaba el ver su alma torturada y llorando sangre._

_En cambio el Shion que había sido revivido por el Sanador, ostentaba un hermoso brillo carmesí en su rostro, que recordaba que estaba vivo._

_Reprimió las ganas imperiosas de reírse a mandíbula batiente y salió por la ventana, pasándole al lado al ariano, que volvió la cabeza, todavía confuso por lo que había sucedido._

_El dios ascendió hasta la cumbre del Cilene, pero esta vez no lo impulsaba la desazón, sino que el icor bullía en sus venas impulsado por una alegría salvaje._

_La Pléyade bordaba tranquilamente cuando se vio sobresaltada por las fuertes carcajadas del Argifontes, que retumbaban en las paredes del templo vacío. Sintiendo curiosidad por el súbito cambio de ánimo de su hijo, apartó la labor y se decidió a preguntarle cuál era el motivo de tal alegría._

**_Flashback_ **

Los ojos azules de Mu brillaban, llenos de preguntas.

-Maestro...,-se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Ocupado en colocar estratégicamente la red cerca de la cama, Shion lo ignoró. Si Dohko tenía razón aquello debería de funcionar. Aunque aún tenía sus dudas. Como no le contestaba, el santo de Aries se encogió de hombros y se fue de la habitación. Camino a las escaleras se encontró con el chino, que iba en el sentido opuesto. Lo detuvo con un ademán.

-¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste a mi maestro, Dohko?

-Tú mismo sabes cómo son las mañas de los inmortales,-le contestó. Mu se sonrojó, recordando a Febo, el cual también había recurrido a ciertas estratagemas para lograr que cayera en sus redes.-Pero éste es escurridizo, no es como Apolo, quién no pareció molestarse en ocultar sus travesuras. ¿No crees que Shion tiene derecho a saber quién lo está molestando?

-¿Y si no es...?,-dejó la oración sin terminar.

El santo de Libra soltó una risita.

-No veo porqué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias si se tratara solo de una broma. Para mí que es algo serio. Y conociendo a tu maestro, será mejor que esto termine antes de que le dé un síncope,-concluyó, quitándole importancia mientras proseguía su camino hacia los aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote.

-¿Y bien?,-le preguntó a Shion, viendo que miraba su obra con los labios fruncidos y una mano en la cintura.

-Espero que funcione,-murmuró más para sí mismo que para Dohko.-Solo resta esperar.

Nyx dejó caer su oscuro velo sobre el Santuario abriéndole paso a Selene para que iluminara todo con su luz plateada. Cuando la Luna ya iniciaba el descenso y le abría camino a la Aurora, su luz cayó sobre una sombra que se desplazaba sobre los dominios de Athena veloz y sigilosa como un ladrón rumbo a los templos encallados en la cordillera, más concretamente el último.

Entró en la habitación de Shion, dispuesto a jugarle una broma más, aunque ya se estaba desesperando al ver que el ariano no parecía estar cerca de descubrir quién era el que le prodigaba las atenciones. Cuando se acercó a la cama, sin darse cuenta, jaló la red, que cayó sobre él aprisionándolo.

La furia que estalló como primera reacción se palió y fue reemplazada con la alarma, al constatar que sus miembros flaqueaban y el sueño se apoderaba de él. Aquella red...no era una normal. El caduceo resbaló de la mano de su dueño y cayó al suelo con un suave tintineo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, intentó una metamorfosis destinada a ocultar su identidad al menos el máximo tiempo posible.

La luz del astro rey atravesó las cortinas del lecho e hirió el rostro de Shion, que inconscientemente se volvió hacia el lado contrario y abrió los ojos perezosamente. De repente, se acordó de la red y se levantó apresuradamente. Levantó la vista hasta el dosel. Al no ver la red, caminó hacia el borde de la cama, empujando el caduceo con el pie que produjo un estruendo metálico. Bajó la vista para ver de qué se trataba y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la famosa varita del mensajero divino.

-Conque era Hermes...debí imaginarlo,-suspiró.

Miró la red, esperando ver al dios, pero lo que encontró bajo ella fue a un ave de considerable tamaño.

-Un ibis...,-murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose enternecido de repente. Sin recordar que el dios se había transformado antes en esa misma ave, quitó la red y empezó a acariciarle las plumas para despertarlo.

El hijo de Zeus despertó al sentir las caricias. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, intentando aclarar su visión. Al reconocer a Shion agradeció que éste no pudiera ver el rubor que le había provocado, y aprovechó para observar descaradamente el cuerpo del tibetano sin que éste lo notara. Dejó que le quitara la red de encima y se quedó muy quieto mientras sentía las manos de Shion palpar su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

Pero como después de todo era hombre y no pájaro, las caricias del maestro de Mu empezaron a hacer estragos en su propio cuerpo. Sintió como su temperatura corporal subía vertiginosamente y los latidos de su corazón le resonaban frenéticamente en los oídos. Levantó la cabeza hacia los labios de Shion sintiendo de repente unas imperiosas ganas de besarlos.

Su orgullo tomó las riendas, haciéndolo recuperar su forma habitual y antes de que Shion pudiera reaccionar, lo estampó contra la cama y lo besó con ferocidad, casi violándolo con la lengua, dando rienda suelta a su ansia.

Poco acostumbrado a estar en una situación tal de vulnerabilidad el ex santo de Aries abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó empujarlo lejos de sí, mientras sentía la lengua del dios buscar la suya casi con impudicia. Pero como de todas maneras se trataba de una deidad, sintió que lo mantenía quieto con la fuerza de una cariátide de piedra, mientras el beso bajaba de intensidad y la mano de Hermes buscaba el caduceo mientras lo distraía, bajando por el cuello y dando pequeños besos.

Ya cuando creía que tenía al dios distraído, y podría sujetarlo, se le escapó casi como aire entre los dedos, mientras se reía, esta vez abiertamente, sin importarle ya si alguien lo escuchaba.

El Sumo Sacerdote se quedó quieto un momento, intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido, con el corazón trabajándole a mil por hora debido al sobresalto. A continuación, inhaló para después exhalar el aire despacio y se levantó definitivamente mientras iba a cumplir con sus deberes diarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermes traviesín :3
> 
> Cuando Typhon alcanzó el Olimpo, se veía tan amenazador que los dioses huyeron hacia Egipto. Tan solo Zeus y Athena permanecieron firmes. El animal elegido por Hermes fue un ibis. La misma ave es el símbolo de Ptah, el equivalente egipcio de Hermes.
> 
> Existe una red muy famosa en la mitología griega y hace un cameo aquí. Más adelante se dice su nombre, pero al menos deberían hacerse una idea de cual es ^^
> 
> " Ludus Amoris" es decir "Juego Amoroso"
> 
> Como dios del ingenio, ( y probablemente por ser el último de los hijos divinos de Zeus ) Hermes siempre ha sido descrito con una personalidad juguetona y traviesa, propenso a jugar bromas para llamar la atención o simplemente molestar a los demás.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	3. Dudas

-¡SHION!

El grito lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se envaró en el trono, mientras Dohko y Mu se miraban. El libriano contuvo una risita.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso pasó algo?,-preguntó, con la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Nos vas a contar o no lo que sucedió el otro día?,-se impacientó Dohko.

-No sucedió nada,-se envaró.-No es de su incumbencia. Largo.

-Pero maestro...,-protestó el santo de Aries.

-Nada,-cortó tajantemente.-Váyanse a cumplir con sus deberes.

Los dos santos de oro se miraron entre sí y se retiraron en silencio, sabiendo que era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba de aquel humor.

La puerta se había cerrado apenas cuando repentinamente sintió peso sobre su regazo y las manos juguetonas de Hermes le acariciaron el cuello. Se envaró levemente, incómodo.

-Oh, vamos, Shion,-ronroneó.-No te me resistas.

-Esto no es...necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme...,-se calló al sentir que se le recostaba más.

-¿Acaso dudas de esto, Shion? Si lo que te preocupa es mi hermana, sabes que basta que se lo digas...no creo que ponga muchos peros,-dibujó círculos sobre la tela de la túnica que le cubría el pecho,- después de lo de tu discípulo y mi hermano...,-sonrió con travesura.

-No es la señorita Athena la que me preocupa,-justificó.-sino que...no sé muy bien cómo responderos. No es fácil ser amado por un dios...

Hermes torció la boca.

-No me trates de vos. Me hace sentir viejo.

Shion se rió por lo bajo, reconociéndole la broma.

-De acuerdo,-concedió.-Nada de vos. ¿Pero nada de formalismos conmigo, tampoco?

-Uhm, no sé. Se me hace sexy,-ronroneó.-Aunque sí ese tu deseo querido Shion...,me contendré,-se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del Sacerdote.-Lo que sea para que estés cómodo.

-Shion,-interrumpió la diosa de la guerra desde atrás.-te estaba llamando. ¿No me oías?

Miró hacia adelante con pánico, pero ya no había nada sobre sus rodillas...en apariencia. Todavía podía sentir el peso del dios sobre sus muslos. Cruzó las piernas para disimular y sintió como Hermes se acomodaba entre risitas. Suspiró.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?,-se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?,-lo regañó la diosa.-Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

-Mandona,-refunfuñó el mensajero divino, invisible sobre el regazo del ariano. A su pesar, Shion tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas.

-Hermes,-lo regañó,-haciendo que Shion se congelara en el acto del susto.-Ya sé que has estado haciendo travesuras. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta.

El Argifontes dejó el regazo del ariano y se dejó ver mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Sagaz como siempre, mi querida hermana. Pero eres demasiado mandona a veces...-se carcajeó.

La diosa se sonrojó un poco y frunció los labios.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme o solo quieres enredar?,-lo cortó, nerviosa.

-Yo no estaba enredando,-se defendió él.-Solo hablaba con Shion un rato.

-Hermes,-se puso seria.- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Ay. Ya me vas a gritar como le gritaste a Apolo.

-¿Por qué habría de...? Oh...,-se volvió hacia Shion cuyo rostro se tiñó de un rojo subido.-Quieres a Shion...

-Ahórrate el sermón, Athena. La culpa es de ese maldito mocoso. Quizás habría que decirle a Afrodita que lo controle un poco,-hizo un mohín con la boca. -No puede ir por ahí enamorando indiscriminadamente a los dioses, ¿sabes?

-En ese caso, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas, querido hermano. No seas ridículo,-agregó, al ver cómo el dios se encogía.- No voy a regañarte. Shion tiene mucho qué hacer. ¿Verdad, Shion?,-agregó en tono incisivo.

-Desde luego, señorita. Hablaremos más tarde,-vocalizó antes de irse hacia sus habitaciones. Athena esperó hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse antes de seguir hablando.

-Entonces, ¿tú y Shion? ¿Te molestaría decirme cuándo fue que sucedió?

El hijo de Maya se puso serio de repente. Suspiró profundamente.

-Hace meses,-comenzó a explicar.-Cuando nuestro padre me ordenó que bajara hasta aquí para que condujera las almas de tus santos hacia el Hades, al iniciar una nueva Guerra Santa. Cuando vi a Shion sin saber por qué, mi alma se estremeció y me dolió lo que veía. Luego tuve conducir su alma al Hades,-sus ojos se humedecieron de repente- y no pude soportarlo. Cuando subía de regreso al Olimpo, me crucé con Eros...y de repente todo encajó. No quería decirle nada a nuestro padre, pero el saberlo muerto me estaba matando. Quizás seas afortunada en ese aspecto. El humor de Eros suele ser retorcido,-suspiró...-Pero no entendí por qué quiso unirme a un muerto. ¿Quizás una flecha perdida? No lo sé. Por eso cuando...-la voz se le quebró.-...cuando me enteré de que tus santos habían resucitado...tenía que saber...si él...si Shion...

Athena lo oyó atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

-¿Y funcionó? Digo, has estado haciéndole travesuras a Shion desde hace algún tiempo.

-Tenía que decirle lo que sentía de alguna manera,-guiñó un ojo.

-Eres imposible,-suspiró ella. -Pero en fin...supongo que no hay manera de que me interponga. Pero sí te pediré una sola cosa...

-¿Y qué es...?

-No lo atosigues demasiado,-recomendó, refiriéndose al Sumo Sacerdote.-Seguro que ahora mismo tiene dudas acerca de todo esto. ¿Crees que serás capaz de mantenerte a raya?

-No te preocupes, hermana. No seré demasiado rudo. Ya viste que a él le gusta,-se jactó.

Athena rodó los ojos.

-Qué hago contigo,-suspiró.

Shion cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, con un suspiro. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? No es que fuera malo, ya tenía el ejemplo de Mu para saberlo y creía tener la experiencia necesaria como para manejarlo. También lo aliviaba el que Athena no hubiera puesto peros, sabía que la diosa solía ser muy recelosa cuando otros dioses intentaban interactuar con ellos, temiendo sin duda que pudieran salir lastimados.

-¿Vas a decirme o no lo que sucede?,-una voz en la oscuridad lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se levantara con rapidez del lecho.

-¡Dohko! ¿Qué demonios...?

-Contesta, Shion,-el semblante del santo de Libra, usualmente jovial se endureció.-Sabes bien que está prohibido usar esos objetos sagrados. Sin embargo, los usaste. De cualquiera me lo hubiera esperado...pero no de tí. Al menos no sin una explicación.

El Sumo Sacerdote suspiró.

-Tenías razón,-dijo solamente.-Solo un ser sobrenatural podría haberme burlado de esa manera. La red de Hefestos fue hecha pensando en la fuerza de Ares, por lo que tiene el poder de adormecer a quién atrapase. Tampoco la velocidad de Hermes fue un obstáculo para ella.

-¿Hermes?,-la voz de Dohko vibró con genuina sorpresa.- ¿Y qué quería?

El rostro de Shion enrojeció al recordar el beso que le había dado el dios y cómo se había subido a su regazo descaradamente momentos antes.

El séptimo guardián interpretó bien su silencio.

-Conque era eso... ¿Y qué ha dicho la señorita Athena? Ya le dijiste, ¿verdad?,-su tono se volvió incisivo.

-Sí, sí...ya lo sabe. De hecho, está hablando con él ahora mismo.

-¿Tienes dudas, eh?,-le preguntó, sabiendo lo estricto que era.

El ex santo de Aries negó con la cabeza.

-No, para nada. Creo poder manejarlo. Lo que me preocupaba era...la reacción de la señorita Athena.

-¿Le vas a decir algo a Mu?

-Debería. Estoy seguro que si no lo hago será un problema. No quería deciros antes porque...no sabía si la señorita lo aprobaría,-torció la boca,-Y te conozco, amigo mío. Empezarías con las indirectas y...bueno...ya sabes.

-Te recomendaría que te armaras de paciencia. Se ve que vas a necesitarla,-se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Dohko!-le tiró la almohada.- ¡Eres imposible!

-¿Así me quieres o no, borrego testarudo?

-Vete al demonio, Dohko,-refunfuñó.

El santo de Libra soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Alguien necesita cariñito...o reconducción,-insinuó, devolviéndole la almohada. Shion resopló, pero esbozó una levísima sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por Athena, Dohko,-gimió.-Cállate.

El chino volvió a reírse mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas a hacer del rogar, baboso. Eres experto en eso,-la almohada se estampó contra la puerta.

-Imbécil,-murmuró por lo bajo, recostándose de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó cerca de las siete de la noche, y decidió ir a la biblioteca a ponerse al día con el papeleo que no había hecho.

Cogió una vela y, después de asegurarse que la diosa ya estaba descansando, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del templo.

En el Santuario había tres grandes recintos que albergaban gran cantidad de libros y documentos escritos. Uno era Star Hill, donde estaban los documentos más restringidos y muchos objetos sagrados, como la red que descansaba a su lado en la mesa. El otro era el templo de la Preciosa Urna. Algún santo de Acuario habría iniciado la tradición de guardar los libros en una habitación sobrante del templo y, amantes del conocimiento como eran, los demás acuarianos habían ido engrosando la cantidad de libros en ella y era ahora la más grande, sin contar, por supuesto, a la del Templo Principal, donde incluso se guardaban algunas cloths en lo que éstas esperaban por sus respectivos dueños.

Encendió la vela y la llama dibujó sombras sobre su rostro, inclinado sobre el papel.

Se recostó en la silla, mientras leía los informes que solía pedir que cada quién le hiciera acerca de las actividades diarias. Sabía de sobra que a nadie le gustaba hacerlos, pero creía firmemente en que ayudaban a la disciplina y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera como con Saga el cual, por obvias razones, había quemado los registros, dejando un caos en la organización del Santuario.

A altas horas de la noche creyó oír ruidos entre los estantes. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que sin duda se trataba del travieso dios, el cual no parecía querer darle tregua alguna en lo que a jugarretas se refería.

La luna subió en el cielo y su luz iluminó la biblioteca al colarse por la única ventana que había.

Shion sonrió al ver una sombra alargada huir de la titánide, que alumbraba el cielo con suavidad. Sintió el aire azotar y, sabiendo lo que significaba, no pudo resistir jugarle una broma él.

-Cristal Wall

El Muro se alzó, sorprendiendo a Hermes que se estampó contra él sin poder evitarlo. Las carcajadas de Shion quebraron el aire silencioso de la noche. Después de unos segundos, el contrapunto musical de las carcajadas del dios se unió a las suyas.

-¿Así qué también tienes un lado travieso mi buen Shion?,-preguntó con picardía, sin levantarse del suelo.

El Sacerdote no contestó, sabiendo que su curiosidad natural lo empujaría a desplazarse hacia dónde él estaba.

-¿Qué esperas, Shion?,-oyó la voz del hijo de Zeus sorprendentemente cerca y su aliento le golpeó la oreja, provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.-Sí no querías que me fuera pudiste decírmelo,-ronroneó, pasándole las uñas seductoramente por la espalda.- ¿Quieres que te ponga en regla?,-metaforizó.- ¿Has sido un carnero travieso?,-se inclinó y le lamió la mejilla con lentitud. Él ariano quitó la cara por acto reflejo, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Se levantó, mientras sentía las caricias de su amante por todo el torso, empujando la túnica con impaciencia.

Se volvió para darle le cara a Hermes, mientras se ponía un dedo sobre los labios y apagaba la vela con la otra mano. Los ojos grises del Argifontes brillaban divididos entre la diversión y la excitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Shion?,-susurró intrigado mientras se dejaba conducir hasta la habitación del Sacerdote. Éste sólo se metió en el lecho dejándole espacio. El rostro del Cilenio se iluminó con una sonrisa y se recostó, acercándose al pecho del tibetano. Su mano empezó a reptar traviesamente por el pétreo torso, buscando llegar a la entrepierna. Shion le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza.

-Hoy no,-lo regañó. El dios sonrió y le empujó la nuca hacia él para besarlo.

Sus labios no fueron menos intensos que la vez anterior, buscando la lengua de Shion y saboreándolo con lentitud. Separó los labios despacio, y luego lo besó en la frente antes de acomodarse al lado de Shion para pasar la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hermes Argifontes (gr. Αργειφοντης "matador de Argos " ) es el epíteto más famoso de Hermes que recibe por su famosa hazaña de matar a Argos Panoptes para liberar a Io de su vigilancia.
> 
> -Hermes Cilenio ( gr. Κυλληνιος "del monte Cilene " ) Hermes nació en una cueva en el monte Cilene, mismo donde existía un templo en su honor ( el que aparece en este fic )
> 
> A propósito de epítetos, recibe el de Mechaniotes ( gr. Μηχανιωτης "embaucador; inventor " ) por ser el dios del ingenio, los ladrones y los comerciantes.
> 
> \- Avisado por Helios de la infidelidad de Afrodita con Ares, Hefestos hizo una red invisible a la vista pero lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la fuerza de Ares. Me tomé la licencia de que además tuviera capacidades adormecedoras, como se vio en el capítulo anterior.
> 
> \- Hermes es el más veloz de los dioses por su calidad de mensajero. Y Shion es Aries, un santo que en SS tiene la capacidad de la teletransportación, por lo que en teoría lo hace capaz de trasladarse bastante rápidamente de quererlo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	4. Χαριδωτης

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon 3:) Leánlo a solas(?

El sol se coló por el amplio ventanal iluminando la habitación y chocando contra el pesado dosel de la cama que evitaba su intrusión y que molestase a la persona que yacía ahí.

-Shion...despierta, Shion,-oyó que le susurraban al oído con suavidad.

-¿Qué...qué?,-contestó con la voz pastosa y volviéndose con lentitud.-Ah... ¿todavía estás aquí?,-gimió al encontrarse con el rostro risueño del dios.

-No quería irme sin agradecerte tu bondad, querido Shion,-ronroneó, estirándose como un gato sobre el pecho del ariano.-Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien,-aflojó el cuerpo sobre el colchón.-Hum, no quisiera levantarme, suspiró dramáticamente.-Pero he de hacerlo o mi padre me reñirá. Aunque, si me lo permites, volveré esta noche,-sonrió con picardía y le dio otro beso, intenso como los anteriores, dejando a Shion con el rostro ardiendo. Observó los cabellos rubio cenizo mientras el dios se aseguraba las sandalias a los broncíneos pies.

-Hum sí, vuelve por favor,-pidió.-Me gustaría que volvieras...

-Entonces volveré,-prometió, besándolo en la frente. -Pórtate bien, mi querido carnero, o tendré que reconducirte,-bromeó, mientras salía por la ventana.

Cuando pasó por el templo de Aries no pudo evitar la tentación de hacerle una jugarreta a su hermano, si éste estaba en el templo. Cogió un florero y dejó las flores sobre la mesa. Con cuidado se asomó al interior de la habitación de Mu, tampoco queriendo interrumpir nada. Se encontró al Flechador ajustándose la corona de laurel en torno a las sienes, de cara a la pared. Se le acercó lentamente por detrás.

-Hermano,-lo llamó, con fingida inocencia.

-¿Qué es lo que...?,-al volverse, el Argifontes, le vació el agua del florero en la cara.- ¡HERMES!,-protestó, sobresaltando a Mu, que se despertó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede?,-preguntó, mientras Apolo se quitaba los sobrantes de agua del rostro.

-No pasa nada,-sonrió,-solo ése gandalla que tengo por hermano,-negó con la cabeza, mientras cogía el florero y lo besó en la frente.-No puede evitar hacer bromas.

-Últimamente lo veo mucho por aquí, comentó Mu.-Quién sabe qué querrá.

El dios lo miró de reojo, dudando si decírselo.

-A su tiempo lo sabrás,-resolvió.-No te preocupes,-añadió, viendo que no se veía convencido.-No se trata de una desdicha. Puede que hasta lo encuentres gracioso,-sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices...

-No te preocupes, amor mío. Te prometo que hasta te vas a reír.

-Mi maestro está muy extraño últimamente, Me recuerda...me recuerda...a cuando tú y yo...

-¿Cuándo tú y yo empezamos nuestra relación?, completó con una sonrisa.-Interesante... ¿crees que al viejo carnero le vendrían bien unas distracciones? Eso los beneficiaría a ustedes,-repuntó, mirando la cara de espanto de Mu.

-No creo que el maestro Shion se interesara en alguien,-dudó todavía.-Aunque quién sabe...,-se encogió de hombros.-Podría ser divertido.

-Se lo merece. Una vida tan larga como la de Shion es doloroso pasarla solo,-cierta nostalgia tiñó su voz.-Ten por seguro que solo un inmortal sabe lo que se siente. Y un hombre como él entiende la vida como solo lo haría un inmortal,-repuso enigmáticamente.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención de Mu. ¿Querría aquello decir que…?

-Ahora debo dejarte, Mu. Tengo deberes que cumplir. Por favor, no pienses demasiado en eso. Tu maestro ya es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber qué hacer en una situación como esa.-lo besó en la frente antes de irse, como solía hacer.

Mientras, arriba en el templo principal el Sumo Sacerdote se disponía a cumplir sus deberes diarios.

Se daba cuenta de que últimamente estaba algo distraído y tendía a delegar más el trabajo. Pero le gustaba el cambio. Talvez ya era hora de que aprendiera a dejar el estrés de lado y comprendiera que no estaba solo. Por fin.

Estaba seguro que ahora que Dohko sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que a éste se le fuera la lengua delante de alguien. Y lo menos que quería era que Mu se enterase por un tercero. Incluso podría llegar a sospecharlo debido a que él también tenía una relación con una divinidad. Soltó un hondo suspiro y se decidió a llamarlo.

Cuando el santo de Aries subió hasta el templo ni se le pasó por la cabeza que Shion lo hubiera mandado a llamar para algo más que meros asuntos de la orden.

-¿Me llamó, maestro Shion?

-Sí, Mu. Quería...quería contarte algo. Hace un tiempo que he…

-¿Ha encontrado a quién le hacía esas bromas?,-adivinó.-Perdón, —se disculpó, al darse cuenta que había interrumpido.

-Sí, Mu. Aunque...o no las llamaría bromas. Era más como...un cortejo travieso. Reconozco que me molestó un poco al inicio,-sonrió sin darse cuenta.-Pero quizás fuera porque no sabía…

-Hermes…-susurró Mu por lo bajo, intentando que no lo oyera Shion.-Éste esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eres perspicaz. ¿Te lo ha dicho Apolo?

-No explícitamente. Pero...me ha dicho que no era nada de qué preocuparme. ¿Es así?

Shion apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano, mientras se reía suavemente.

-No, no creo que debas preocuparte. A no ser...que pienses que este viejo carnero no está para tener un romance.

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego, empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué...era eso? Pero maestro, ¿por qué no quiso…?

-No estaba de humor para soportar a Dohko. Aunque…,-recordó la escena del día anterior con el santo de Libra.-...de todas formas se dio cuenta,-suspiró.

-Maestro… ¿lo sabe ya la señorita Athena?

-Lo sabe, y no ha puesto pegas. Supongo que debo agradecértelo a tí. Si no hubieras aceptado los avances de Febo, estoy seguro que la señorita Athena no se mostraría tan comprensiva.

-No se preocupe. Nadie lo sabrá por mí,-juró.

-Sé que no, Mu. Pero entre todos a tí te debía una explicación. Eres mi discípulo, y el más cercano a mí exceptuando a Dohko.

-Está bien, maestro. No tiene que explicarme nada. Solo debe disfrutarlo. Mientras dure…

-Tomaré tu consejo, mi pequeño Mu.

El santo de Aries se rió por lo bajo.

-No se preocupe,-reiteró.-Se lo merece, después de tanto quebradero de cabeza que tiene a diario.

Shion soltó una carcajada.

-Pues si lo dices así...claro que sí. Puedes irte,-lo despidió.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo a solas se desplazó hacia la biblioteca como acostumbraba.

Se sentó y empezó a hojear los informes. Aunque lo que hacía realmente era pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había permitido al menos goce sexual y, desde luego, conforme se acercaba la época del advenimiento de la diosa se olvidó de otras cosas que no fueran atender el asunto de su sucesión. También tenía que admitir que estaba el tema de la edad, no creía ser atractivo para nadie. Ahora seguía estando en juego el tema de la edad, aunque ahora...ahora su aspecto había cambiado.

Empezó a dibujar círculos con el lápiz, distraído, pensando en Hermes.

No podía ser una coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que también el hijo de Maya era un dios pastor, como el hijo de Leto. Y que incluso era él quien, según el mito, había tenido bajo su custodia al carnero con vellón de oro, Crisómalo, al cual representaba la constelación de Aries.

Hermes Crióforo o "el que lleva al carnero"

Suspiró, mientras levantaba la vista y se olvidaba de los informes.

De alguna manera, con un cuerpo rejuvenecido, habían regresado antiguas ansias. Cerró los dedos en torno a la mano contraria, inquieto de repente. Reconoció instantáneamente la influencia de la dorada Afrodita, una diosa cuyo humor era muy caprichoso a veces.

-No es necesario esto, mi señora. Nunca me he negado a vuestra influencia. Por favor, no seáis impaciente.

Conocía demasiado bien a los dioses como para saber que Hermes no tardaría en hacer imponer su voluntad. Aquella deidad lo intrigaba sobremanera, porque sabía que bajo aquel carácter jovial y despreocupado sin duda había un lado más imponente y autoritario. Después de todo se trataba de uno de los grandes dioses del Olimpo.

Se levantó y se olvidó de los informes.

Conforme las horas del día pasaban, aquella ansia fue creciendo hasta hacerse insoportable. Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Sabía que no necesitaba llamar al Argifontes, pues él mismo aparecería por sí solo.

Pero necesitaba que fuera ahora.

Como si hubiera percibido su molestia, sintió las manos de Hermes sobre su cuerpo más pronto de lo que esperaba. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando besarlo. El dios se carcajeó.

-Alguien necesita reconducción, ¿verdad? Carnero travieso. No te preocupes,-se relamió con juguetonería.-Tengo experiencia manejando rebaños. Un carnero solo no es un problema para mí,-le arañó el pecho sensualmente. Shion tembló.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shion?,-lo retó.-Anda, dímelo,-susurró en la oreja del ariano.

-Quiero...yo quiero...,-tartamudeó, mientras sentía que su temperatura corporal aumentaba.-Te qu...te necesito,-reformuló, echándole las manos al cuello y buscando sus labios.-Ya no puedo más.

Hermes sonrió, mientras lo empujaba contra la cama sin decir una palabra. De repente, sintió que toda la fuerza de Shion se desvanecía y se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia. Aquello lo excitó. ¿Quizás al no haber sentido deseo en quién sabe cuánto tiempo se sentía abrumado?

-Shion,-murmuró suavemente.- ¿Te sientes bien?

El tibetano levantó la cabeza. Su rostro y su torso estaban coloreados de un color rojo subido y sus ojos brillaban febriles. Abrió los labios, para responder.

-Me sentiré mejor cuando me hayas quitado este deseo. Ahora no puedo pensar claramente. Para eso estás aquí, ¿o no?,-su voz se tiñó de un tono mandatorio inconscientemente.

-Oh...,-se divirtió el dios.-Creo que no estás tan abrumado, eh? Está bien, Shion...si es lo que deseas, lo cumpliré.

Empezó a desvestirlo con lentitud, queriendo recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo. Shion se arqueó con sensualidad al sentir las caricias y los besos en su cuerpo y empezó a respirar con pesadez. Sus manos reptaron por detrás de la nuca de Hermes jugueteando entre los cabellos cenizos.

-No estás tan desentrenado como creía, mi querido carnero. Tu cuerpo está respondiendo por sí mismo a mis estímulos. Esto será muy divertido,-repuso, mientras descendía lentamente hacia la entrepierna de su amante. Su lengua acarició la cara interior de los muslos con paciencia, hasta que escuchó un gemido fuerte y varonil. Sonrió y siguió estimulando los genitales de Shion. Estaba decidido a que éste tomara la iniciativa. Sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo más antes de que ocurriera.

El Sumo Sacerdote se cubrió los ojos con una mano, algo abrumado, pero a la vez, con la mente extrañamente clara. Era reconfortante volver a sentir placer sexual de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Y de alguna manera, esta vez era diferente.

Podía sentir algo más que deseo sexual en las caricias del dios. Cariño, amor y, sobre todo, alegría. Había alegría en cada uno de los ademanes del dios, en todo lo que hacía, incluyendo al acto sexual.

Hermes Charidotes. El dador de alegría.

De repente, sintió un imperioso impulso de reírse impulsivamente y sin detenerse. Se contuvo, sabiendo que era sólo la influencia del dios, al que tenía demasiado cerca. No era el lugar ni el momento para reír. En su lugar, se concentró en respirar, para controlar mejor las sensaciones que le estaba comunicando el dios. Gimió en voz alta y echó la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado, al sentir las profundas lamidas sobre su miembro.

-Aaaah...aaah...Hermes...déjame...déjame...

El dios sonrió sin liberar su miembro, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir hasta que sintiera el primer orgasmo. Cuando ocurrió, sintió como si fuera gloria aquellos muslos fibrosos contraerse y el dulce semen llenó su boca.

-Hmmm, eres delicioso Shion. Tan dulce,-se extasió, mientras se separaba de él, trepando hasta su rostro, mientras lo besaba con ganas. Su lengua buscó la de Shion ansiosa, deseando una unión más profunda y despertar aún más, si eso era posible, el deseo del ariano. Pudo sentir el aumento de temperatura y sonrió para sus adentros, cuando sintió que éste elevaba su cadera para cambiar las tornas.

El dios se acomodó juguetonamente en la cama, mientras abría las piernas en una muda invitación. Shion se metió entre ellas, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que dirigía la boca hacia al cuello, y lo lamía con lentitud. Sintió la mano de Hermes contraerse sobre su hombro.

-Hmmm...,-el gemido resonó en los oídos del ariano como el canto de una sirena.-Shion...sigue...

Intentó ver qué sucedía si hacía ademán de irse. Inmediatamente, sintió el caduceo chocarle en la cintura impidiendo que se moviera y las piernas del dios se cerraron en torno a su cadera.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Shion? No hemos terminado por aquí.

Se rió suavemente mientras volvía a descender con lentitud, intentando que sus miembros se rozaran. Mientras, subió las manos hacia el pecho para alcanzar los pezones, mientras empezaba a moverse con lentitud, sintiendo que la sangre le rugía en las venas.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermes de echar la cabeza hacia un lado con la mirada borrosa.

Poco a poco ambos iban perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia, dejándose llevar por el placer que ocasionaban las caricias y besos mutuos.

Pronto, las manos del ex santo de Aries se dirigieron hacia el miembro de su amante, acariciándolo con lentitud. Descendió despacio mientras su mano se movía insistentemente por el torso del mensajero divino. Luego, empezó a usar la lengua para estimular el sexo que palpitaba suavemente entre sus manos. Sintió la respiración de Hermes alborotarse y eso lo hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y siguió haciéndole el amor con la boca sin detenerse, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo llegar al clímax como él lo había hecho hacia un momento.

La mano divina se aferró al cabello de Shion sintiendo que era él ahora el que se sentía abrumado. La mezcla de ansia y cansancio típica de un encuentro sexual enérgico empezaba a hacerse presente y amenazaba con terminar con su placer.

-No...-jadeó.-Aún no. Aún no...Shion...no tan fuerte. No hay prisa.

El ariano se rió contra su entrepierna.

-Lo siento, su Señoría,-se burló, intentando no reírse demasiado.-Mis disculpas.

-Sé bueno, y déjame montarte,-el tono de su voz cambió a uno más demandante.-Ya te he dejado a tus anchas un rato. Carnero travieso,-atenuó.

Sin una sola palabra, el ex santo de Aries se acomodó en la cama y abrió las piernas para dejarle sitio a Hermes.

El dios se sentó sobre su abdomen y se agachó para besarlo. Después de juguetear un poco con los mechones rubios que caían sobre el pecho de Shion, lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose un rato en aquellos océanos azules que tenía por ojos. Delineó con el dedo los círculos que eran las cejas del tibetano.

-¿Estás listo, Shion?,-preguntó.-Voy a hacerlo ahora.

-Hazlo.-La voz le salió ronca por la anticipación.

Arqueó la espalda al compás de la penetración, hasta que las caderas de ambos estuvieron unidas. Ambos se quedaron un momento quietos. La sonrisa de Hermes se extendió por su rostro, contagiando a Shion, que se elevó y mordió traviesamente el labio del dios, recostándose en la cama, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas.

Las penetraciones empezaron a ir y venir aumentando paulatinamente su potencia, hasta que los abrumaron completamente a ambos, desapareciendo de sus mentes todo menos aquel calor salvaje que irradiaba desde dónde se unían sus cuerpos extendiéndose por el resto de sus respectivas anatomías, que brillaban por el sudor, coloreadas con el tono del amor.

-Shion...Shion...,-la voz ni siquiera le salía debido a la agitación. El corazón le latía tan rápido contra las costillas que le dolía.

El Sacerdote no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado en respirar, y sentía que se ahogaría si articulaba alguna palabra antes del clímax.

El orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos al mismo tiempo, quitándoles las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El cuerpo del dios cayó sobre el de Shion con delicadeza, como una hoja caída en otoño.

-No...Necesitabas...reconducción,-exhaló trabajosamente, antes de quedarse dormido por el agotamiento.

Shion no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando el aliento. Enredó los dedos con cuidado para quitar los cabellos sudorosos del rostro del dios dormido.

Cuando el Sol entró en aquella habitación al día siguiente lo hizo con timidez, casi pidiendo permiso, y sus rayos iluminaron los dos cuerpos masculinos que aún se encontraban muy juntos como si apenas hubieran terminado el quehacer amoroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon :3
> 
> \- Charidotes ( gr. Χαριδωτης " dador de alegría " ) / Charmophron ( gr. Kharmophrôn " de corazón alegre " " el que deleita el corazón " ) Hermes es un dios muy relacionado con la alegría; por eso la risa y la alegría son un elemento constante en el fic.
> 
> \- Crisómalo ( gr. Χρυσομαλλος ) es el carnero con vellón de oro que representa la constelación de Aries. Era hijo de Poseidón y Teófane.
> 
> En la mitología griega Teófane ( gr. Θεοφάνη), era una heroína tracia hija de Bisaltes que, por su gran belleza, tenía numerosos pretendientes. Poseidón, al enamorarse de ella, la trasladó a la isla de Crumisa, una isla desconocida para los geógrafos. Sin embargo los pretendientes averiguaron que se encontraba en la mencionada isla y se dirigieron allí en barco. Poseidón entonces transformó a Teófane en una hermosa oveja, se transformó a sí mismo en carnero y convirtió a los habitantes de la isla en un rebaño. Los pretendientes llegaron a la isla, pero al ver solo ganado empezaron a matar ovejas para comer y Poseidón, tras observar lo que ocurría, decidió convertirlos en lobos como castigo.
> 
> Poseidón yació bajo la forma de carnero con Teófane, mientras ella seguía bajo la forma de oveja, y tuvieron como hijo a Crisómalo, un carnero de vellón dorado.
> 
> De alguna manera el carnero acabó en manos ora de Apolo ora de Hermes, que se lo dio a Néfele.  
> Tiempo después, el rey Atamante de Beocia se casó con la ninfa Néfele y tuvo con ella hijos gemelos, Frixo y Hele. El rey se divorció de ella para casarse con Ino, la hija de Cadmo, el fundador de Tebas. La mujer, celosa de sus hijastros, ideó un plan para quitarlos de en medio. Arruinó las cosechas de la ciudad, y cuando los mensajeros fueron enviados al oráculo, los sobornó para que dijeran que la solución era sacrificar a los príncipes. Cuando el sacrificio estaba a punto de ser realizado, Néfele (o en otras versiones, Hermes que por esto recibiría el epíteto de "Crióforo" que significa "el portador del carnero") envió a Chrisómalo para rescatarlos. El carnero llevó a los jóvenes lejos, a través del mar, pero Hele cayó de su lomo y se ahogó en el mar que por eso es conocido como Helesponto (Mar de Hele) Otra versión dice que Poseidón la salvó volviéndola una diosa (apoteosis) Frixo llegó a salvo a la Cólquide, donde sacrificó el carnero a Zeus y colgó el vellocino en un bosque consagrado al dios Ares. El carnero es representado por la constelación de Aries  
> Éste vellón se volvería el objetivo de la expedición del héroe Jasón. A menudo se dice que lo que representa la constelación es este vellocino, aunque es más fiable pensar que se refiere al carnero que lo poseía.
> 
> Por eso el dios Hermes está estrechamente relacionado con la constelación de Aries, aparte de ser el dios de los rebaños.
> 
> IMPORTANTE: Debido al reglamento de , ya no se permite subir contenido explícito aquí. Así que subiré los fics con dicho contenido en Archive of Your Own (me buscan allí como 'AriesnoShaina' Solo esos. El resto podeís verlos aquí, y mantendré las versiones censuradas en
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	5. The Ram Bearer

El Sol brilló suavemente sobre la explanada sin atreverse a competir con el suave brillo que desprendía la piel de una solitaria figura que miraba hacia el horizonte.

El dios barrió con su mirada las praderas olímpicas mientras caminaba, sintiéndose observado.

-Hermes,-murmuró, con hastío.-Sal de dónde quiera que te encuentres, hermano. No me la jugarás dos veces.

La risa resonó en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez.

-Alegra ese semblante, hermano. ¿Te ha pasado alguna desventura acaso?,-preguntó con picardía.- ¿O acaso ya no lo pasas bien con Mu?

-Cállate.-lo cortó.-Tengo mis motivos.

-De acuerdo,-se puso serio.-Yo igual tengo mis motivos para estar aquí.

-Así es. Quieres ver a Hestia. Aún no le has contado, ¿cierto?

El mensajero divino lo miró con mala cara.

-Sí, ya le dije. Pero no es a ella a la que he venido a ver,-su semblante se ensombreció.

Apolo arqueó una ceja.

-¿No estarás tramando alguna cosa?

-Deja de tocar las narices, Apolo. Tengo mis motivos. Y tú también deberías entenderme.

Éste lo miró incisivamente.

-Ah...es aquello. Ten cuidado,-le recomendó.

-Ya lo sé. Pero creo que merezco una respuesta.

La suave risa del Flechador se dejó escuchar.

-Ya lo sé. Lo sé. Hablando de eso... ¿cómo te fue cómo el carnero viejo?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque no esperaba tanta disposición,-la risa volvió a resonar en la pradera olímpica.

-Te lo advertí,-se chuleó.

-Eres imposible,-se quejó.-Pero está bien. La sorpresa fue lo mejor de todo.

-Al menos eres honesto. Diviértete,-contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya cállate,-se carcajeó.

Se dirigió hacia su destino cruzando suavemente el aire sostenido por las sandalias aladas. Cuando divisó los jardines exuberantes de Afrodita, aminoró la velocidad hasta caminar pausadamente por los pasillos, buscando a una persona en especial. Cuando la divisó, su ceño se frunció.

-Eros,-llamó, quizás con más rudeza de la pretendida.

El hijo de Afrodita respingó al oírlo y se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

-Hermes,-repuso con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No tenía manera de saber que aquel hombre estaba muerto. Creí que sería una buena pareja para tí, parecía complementarte. Y creí detectar soledad en el alma de ambos, lo cual podía remediarse. ¿Hace cuánto no te acercabas a alguien? Realmente me sentí mal cuando supe que había concretado una unión imposible.

-Te lo agradezco,-le hizo saber, con sinceridad.-Sabía que el amor no se equivocaba nunca y, de cualquier forma, hubiera sacado yo a Shion del Inframundo aunque a mi padre no le pareciera. Solo necesitaba saber el porqué.

-Por eso me alejé en un principio. Supuse que me golpearías para desahogarte,-señaló la varita en manos del Argifontes.-Aunque veo que todo resultó bien,-sonrió, conciliador.-Hasta mi madre metió la mano por ahí, ¿no es así?

-Tu madre siempre resulta inoportuna, y me forzó a hacer un cambio de planes. Aunque admito que no fue del todo mal,-recordó.-El único problema hubiera sido que mi hermana nos interrumpiese.

-Estoy seguro que Athena debe estar molesta conmigo. Me divierto con sus santos. Pero son parejas adecuadas para los dioses. Incluso me ha pasado por la cabeza hacerle una jugarreta a mi padre. Pero no creo que sea prudente...,-guiñó un ojo.

Los ojos grises de Hermes brillaron con diversión.

-Sería divertido ver a Ares enamorado de un hombre, porque nunca lo ha estado. Pero deberías, entonces, distraer a tu madre, o el pobre desafortunado acabará mal. Lo mismo diría si el objetivo fuera Afrodita. Sería muy interesante, porque estoy seguro que si bien mi hermana puede tolerarnos a Febo o a mí, con Ares no será igual. Ha pasado demasiado entre ella y el Androfontes. Y como a tu padre le gusta el amor rudo, causaría problemas con Athena. Pagaría por ver eso,-se carcajeó.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, Hermes. No en vano se te conoce por ser instigador de travesuras entre los olímpicos.

El mensajero inmortal soltó una carcajada, mientras se elevaba en el aire.

-¿Qué opina tu madre de esto? Estoy seguro que a Maya no se le ha escapado detalle alguno, aunque, como Leto y como Sémele, haya decidido tomar por hogar lugares alejados del Olimpo, para distanciarse de Hera. A pesar de que la hija de Atlas se vio libre de las persecuciones de la esposa del padre Zeus, no le guarda aprecio alguno.

-Mi madre fue la primera en darse cuenta quizás de lo que sucedía. De lo que tú, pequeño insensato, habías hecho,-lo apostrofó, medio en broma, medio en serio.-Se alegró por mí, sin embargo. Supongo que verdaderamente ya hacía tiempo de mi última relación amorosa.

-¿La llevarás a conocer a Shion?,-preguntó con genuina curiosidad.- ¿O llevarás a Shion a conocerla?

-Aún no lo he pensado. Además, no sé por cuánto tiempo durará.

-Me ofendes, querido Hermes. Sabes que cuando estoy con mi hermano, mis flechas son siempre seguras. Si él se aleja de mí, mis dardos se vuelven ingratos.

-En ese caso, lo disfrutaré mientras dure,-prometió con seriedad.-No te faltaré así el respeto.

-Por fin lo has comprendido.

\- No es mi intención irrespetarte. Sé bien lo que les pasa a los que te desaíran. Mocoso necio. Pero si sigues siendo tan caprichoso te va a ir mal.

-Nunca me ha ido mal. Excepto con Athena...,-un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.-Brrr,-se frotó los hombros inconscientemente.-Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

-Athena es una dama guerrera. Supongo que nunca le interesó el amor. Aún así, lo respeta, no como Ártemis,-arrugó el rostro.

-Ah, Ártemis...solo no le hagas caso. Es una necia. Y ya debe haber aprendido su lección...

-Debo irme ya. Gracias por la charla, le agradeció.-Ha sido esclarecedora.

-No te angusties más, Hermes. Te aseguro que ya no pasará nada más. A no ser que alguno meta la pata,-se encogió de hombros.-Y ten cuidado,-le advirtió.-Sí hace lo que su discípulo, te atará de manos con un juramento estigio.

-No temas. Shion es más maduro que Mu...y yo no soy tan caprichoso como Apolo. No creo que suceda...pero si lo hace no representa un problema, sino que fortalecerá más su confianza en mí,-se elevó suavemente del suelo.

Cruzó el aire de nuevo hacia el Santuario, mientras el Sol se ponía detrás de él y le iluminaba la espalda, arrancando reflejos bruñidos de su cabello rubio cenizo.

Subió directamente hasta el Templo Mayor y se sentó descaradamente en el regazo del Sumo Sacerdote, que esta vez no se inmutó y simplemente lo dejó estar.

-Te noto muy tenso, querido Shion,-le susurró con insinuación-quizás necesites de un masaje...Hmm?,-empezó a mover las manos rítmicamente por los hombros del ariano, quién se relajó inmediatamente con un gemido bajo.-Solo relájate. Relájate y sigue mi voz...,-susurró, mientras seguía masajeando la fuerte espalda del tibetano.

Continuó con los movimientos rítmicos, disfrutando el roce, recorriéndolos con suavidad y firmeza.

Poco a poco, como siempre que estaba con Hermes, empezó a sentir que una alegría inexplicable lo inundaba, haciendo que olvidara todos sus problemas. Se levantó del trono haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera.

Una vez en la habitación, el dios tuvo más espacio para maniobrar por toda la espalda del ex santo de Aries, llevando las caricias desde el cuello hasta el inicio de las nalgas. A su vez, Shion pudo relajar más su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar solamente por las sensaciones que le comunicaba su sentido del tacto.

También el olfato decidió tomar parte en aquella sesión de relajamiento. El olor del dios siempre le recordaba a un manojo de flores, de aquellas que llamaban crocus, o del aroma de las fresas y junto con la sensación de contento que solía ser inherente a él, lo hacían olvidarse de sus deberes en el Santuario trayendo paz a su mente.

Gimió por enésima vez, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras empezaba a desear que aquello desembocara en un encuentro amoroso igual de intenso que el de la vez pasada. Aquellos deseos lujuriosos se enredaron con los recuerdos del peculiar encuentro que había tenido hace unos días en Star Hill. ¿Por qué se acordaba de ello en un momento así? Misterio.

**Flashback**

_El viento soplaba con fuerza en la cima de Star Hill desordenando con fuerza el cabello del Sumo Sacerdote, que se refugió en el templo para protegerse del embate de los elementos._

_De vez en cuando le gustaba subir allá arriba cuando necesitaba un momento a solas y no quería que absolutamente nadie lo molestara, ya que la única que podía subir allí aparte de él era Athena, o en su defecto, algún otro dios._

_Además, había algo que lo tenía intrigado desde hace mucho tiempo. Al mirar al cielo nocturno el cúmulo de las Pléyades brillaba con inusual intensidad a lomos del toro celestial. Igualmente, Júpiter parecía querer llamar su atención con sus parpadeos. Algo que no era extraño, pues se trataba del tercer objeto más brillante en el firmamento después de la Luna y Venus. Pero las Pléyades..._

_Sabía lo que significaba...El mito decía que Pléyone había tenido de Atlas siete hijas, ninfas de etéreo cielo. La mayor, Maya, había despertado el deseo del Tonante, el cual, para resguardarla de las iras de su esposa, la visitaba en el monte Cilene, donde la ninfa vivía en agradable gruta, y se unía a ella en las noches de luna nueva, guardado doblemente por la oscuridad de la gruta y la del cielo mismo._

_Y en la misma oscuridad, dio a luz la ninfa a su hijo, al veloz mensajero de los dioses, al matador de Argos, el dador de alegría Hermes, el que alegra el corazón._

_Como respondiendo a sus cavilaciones la luz de la luna se hizo más intensa por un momento y se desvaneció, revelando la figura amable de la Atlántide. El rostro de Shion ardió instantáneamente, y se inclinó con torpeza, intentando ocultarlo._

_-Así que tú eres el que tiene a mi hijo suspirando como un jovencillo inexperto. Me sorprende. Veo que tu cuerpo es joven, Shion de Aries, pero tus ojos revelan la verdad. Eres un alma vieja. Eso explica que hayas podido mantener a raya a Hermes,-se rió, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para que se levantara._

_Tercamente, Shion se rehusó a levantarse, pero levantó el rostro para mirar a la ninfa, algo cohibido._

_-No tienes por qué temer nada,-le confió ella en voz baja.-Solo he sentido curiosidad para ver cómo eras, porque si fuera por mi hijo, estoy segura de que nunca sucedería._

_El Sumo Sacerdote adelantó la mano y cogió la de la mujer frente a él, depositando un beso sobre los blancos dedos con galantería._

_-Mi señora,-contestó.-Es un placer conoceros...,-antes de que pudiera continuar, una fuerte carcajada lo interrumpió, proveniente de todas partes y de ninguna. Una risa que conocía demasiado bien. Sintió las manos de Hermes acariciando su pecho con descaro, antes de que el dios hiciera su aparición sobre su regazo, como solía hacer. Maya frunció el ceño._

_-Compórtate, Hermes,-lo regañó, autoritaria.-No empieces con chiquilladas._

_El ceño broncíneo del dios se frunció y las cejas cenicientas se plegaron sobre los ojos grises, mientras las comisuras de los labios tiraban hacia abajo en un gesto de disgusto._

_-¡Madre!,-se quejó.- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?_

_-No me repliques, jovencito. Quería saber cuándo te dignarías a presentarme a tu amante,-el rostro de Shion sufrió un repentino baño de sangre._

_-Te dije que lo haría luego,-se enfurruñó._

_-No te creo,-lo atajó.-Eres manipulador, hijo mío y sabes engañar. Eres capaz de engañar a quién sea. Incluso a mí, si con se eso te sales con la tuya._

_-¿Acaso crees que te engañaría con algo así?,-se dolió.-Tan solo creí que era demasiado pronto,-se refugió en el pecho de Shion, en un ademán infantil.-No olvido que tú fuiste la que me apoyó cuando me encontraba aturdido por las flechas del hijo de la dorada Afrodita. No podría ocultarte algo así, cuando no necesité decirte de quién estaba enamorado._

_Maya sonrió, tranquilizada._

_-Lo siento, hijo mío. Pero tenía que asegurarme,-se volvió hacia Shion.-Me alegra conocerte, joven Shion. No cabe duda de que eres el Sumo Sacerdote del ejército de la virgen Athena. Tu porte te delata a pesar de tu aspecto joven, eres alguien que sabe manejarse con autoridad y firmeza y que inspira confianza._

_El tibetano ladeó la cabeza agradeciendo el cumplido._

_-Yo también he de agradecerle a Hermes,-admitió.-Me ha hecho recordar de muchas cosas que creía haber olvidado,-sintió un beso en su frente.-Hace mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que era estar con alguien,-añadió, avergonzado de repente._

_El dios lo besó descaradamente, esta vez en los labios, mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de Shion._

_-¡Hermes!,-volvió a regañarlo la ninfa._

_-No te preocupes,-susurró.-Me desharé de ella y luego regresaré a tu lado. Verás cómo pasamos una muy buena noche,-insinuó, mientras se colocaba al lado de su madre y desaparecía con ella engullido por la luz de la luna._

_Shion sonrió y se dispuso a bajar de Star Hill, con la cabeza en otro sitio._

**Flashback**

Las continuas y firmes caricias de aquellas manos divinas elevaban la temperatura del ariano a velocidades vertiginosas. Pronto se volvió sobre su espalda y abrió sus piernas en una implícita invitación. El inmortal lo entendió así y no tardó en acomodarse entre ellas sin titubear.

La luz de la luna entró sin permiso en la habitación y cayó sobre los cuerpos que danzaban sobre la cama, brillantes a causa del sudor. Se entregaron a los goces de Praxis hasta que les fue imposible continuar y, agotados y satisfechos, se dormían en brazos del otro, relajados por la mutua compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic.
> 
> Es lo último con contenido erótico que publicaré este año porque quiero concentrarme en el fic Alternate Universe de Saint Seiya que espero poder empezar a publicar mínimo en junio.
> 
> Aunque hay pistas de los próximos emparejamientos que voy a hacer próximamente y los dioses involucrados. Eso está planeada más o menos para el 2019.
> 
> \- Cuando Eros nació, Afrodita estaba preocupada porque su hijo no crecía. Cuando fue a consultar al oráculo, recibió como respuesta "El amor no puede crecer sin pasión " Afrodita no entendió muy bien, pero luego tuvo otro hijo al que llamó Anteros. Cuando está con su hermano, Eros crece hasta el estado de un hombre adulto y el amor que provoca es un amor fuerte, seguro y correspondido. Si se aleja de su hermano, Eros vuelve a ser un niño y es entonces cuando sus flechas se vuelven inseguras y pasan "desastres " amorosos.
> 
> \- A Hermes se le consagran las flores de fresa y crocus. El mito de Crocus es muy similar al de Jacinto, un joven arcadio amado por Hermes que murió al ser golpeado accidentalmente por el dios con un disco, y fue transformado en dicha flor.
> 
> \- Shion tiene otra cosa más en común con Hermes, y es su capacidad de interpretación de presagios mediante el examen del firmamento. Hermes es el dios de la interpretación ( gr. Ἑρμηνευτης "intérprete, traductor" ) Obviamente, la referencia al cúmulo de las Pléyades y al planeta Júpiter se refiere a los progenitores del dios y que casi incluyo a Zeus junto con Maya, como al principio, pero al final no lo hice porque me pareció que iba a romper la atmósfera ^^U
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios !
> 
> ¡Un besote !

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno. Como es costumbre, se abre la biblioteca :D
> 
> Un psicompompos ( gr. ψυχοπομπóς ) un ser que se encarga de guiar a las almas de los muertos a su lugar de descanso y que están presentes en todas las mitologías del mundo. El más famoso es el dios Hermes, el cual incluso recibe el epíteto de Psicopompos " conductor de almas " La última rapsodia de la Odisea inicia con el dios conduciendo las almas de los pretendientes al Hades.
> 
> El fragmeto en cursiva pertenece al manga clásico.
> 
> Como el HadesxShun y el MiloxShaina, también tenía pendiente hacer un fic donde se tratara adecuadamente a Shion en matería romántica / erótica, sin Out of Character, como lo hice también con Afrodita en su momento. Estaría faltando Dohko que vendrá después, y Shaka que ya lo tengo pensado y terminaría con estos puntos de vista.
> 
> Hablando con mi beta, concluimos que a Shion suele emparejársele con Dohko por razones obvias. Como Sumo Sacerdote, el único que puede estar encima de él o comparable con él aparte de Dohko es un dios. Pero lo correcto sería también un dios que tuviera el mismo carácter jovial y desenfadado así como la astucia de Dohko para que no se sintiera forzado. Y el único es Hermes. Además de por otras razones que se explicarán a lo largo del fic.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


End file.
